


Enough Of A Resume

by Zarius



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV First Person, dark fate spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: First Person Narrative...Sarah describes what she intends to do with the man who cost her so much, yet gave her purpose once more (spoilers for Terminator: Dark Fate)





	Enough Of A Resume

_Fate does not always decide everything. _

_It simply gives our purpose a start in life._

_Fate presents us with choices, choices that only come to pass when we act on them._

_Only when we do, do we create a future._

_How fragile is that future?_

_Just how careful are our choices?_

_Does our purpose require us to look back?_

_All that I had left behind was a destiny that was denied to me._

_Against a relentless, murderous bastard forged by another of man’s many major mistakes, a machine called ‘Carl’ denied himself his destiny to ensure another one came to be.  
Twenty four hours ago, I had told that machine that when this was all over, I would be the one to deprive him of everything he’d built for himself._

_That I would kill him for what he did to my own son._

_He understood._

_And in that moment, so did I._

_His choices had never been clearer to me, his purpose never better defined._

_He had opted to look back, to refocus me, to give me purpose, to give me choices._

_To grant me a new destiny._

_When we came into contact at the plane, I told him not to touch me._

_Part of it was because I was looking back, and the pain of what he did was still so raw_

_Another was because I didn’t want to acknowledge the feeling of gratitude I was having for him_

_Gratitude for giving me back my life, even if that life drove me to the same conclusions over and over again._

_Purpose is the start of it, choices are how you define your middle, your end._

_For Carl, that ending had come._

_For me, that was where it started._

_I salvaged his chip from his burned out husk, it had somehow remained intact despite the damage inflicted by the EMP._

_Carl can’t help me anymore, but I can still help him._

_If I see another of his model show up in the past, I’ll shoot to wound, I’ll tear it’s chip, it’s silicon heart, out of it’s head, and replace it with Carls’ _

_Together we’ll build on what we came to understand together._

_I may still kill him, he may still let me, having already let go of his family, his purpose._

_Leaving me only with mine_

_When I see what I have to do with my destiny, to mentor Dani, to shape what she’ll become in the future, I see the potential in Carl carrying on, with a new family, his purpose renewed, and with them, the choice to be who he had become._

_A father, a friend, a husband._

_In life, that’s a hell of a resume._

_And for me, by the end of it all, it’s enough._

_God help me, it’s enough._


End file.
